


Relinquish

by JohnlockAndATardis



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Handcuffs, Improper Use of Jail Cells, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light D/s, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockAndATardis/pseuds/JohnlockAndATardis
Summary: In which Regina learns to let go of some of her control, and Emma shows her just who has the power here.





	Relinquish

     Emma, for her part, could always tell when Regina was having a bad day. Which, as of late, seemed to be every day. Of course this wasn't something difficult to discern when either the focus or the fallout of the mayor's wrath tended to land on her doorstep, often in very literal ways. So when the door to the station opened to the sound of Regina's pumps striking authoritatively against the ground, Emma didn't even need to bother looking up from her desk to know that she was in for it. She did, however, raise her eyes at the sound of a hefty file landing among the standing dissaray of her desk.

 

     Regina was flushed, noticeable even beneath the cosmetics she was wearing, her cheeks streaked with an angry red and her pupils wide, consuming much of her eyes with a force black as night. Rage seemed to be her general status the last few days, but this was something more. Something darker, with more fury. More personal.

 

    "Madam Mayor," Emma greeted her with as jovial a tone as she could manage, aware of the way it made Regina's nostrils flare, caused her foot to tap impatiently against the floorboards. "What can I do for you?"

 

     "Mr. Gold."

 

     "Excuse me?" She arched a single blonde brow.

 

     "Mr. Gold. You had him in your possession, you had enough with which to charge him." A plum colored nail was pointed in the direction of the file, and it was then that she noticed Gold's name at the top scrawled in an elegant cursive that could only be Regina's. Of course, Emma thought, the Mayor would be keeping tabs on them all. She opened her mouth to offer her retort, but Regina impatiently flicked her hand upward.

 

     "Honestly, Ms. Swan, you have shown zero competency in your job. If I thought you were any less fit I'd have you immediately replaced - a flying monkey would be more effective. And more loyal."

 

      "You don't have the authority to do that," Emma replied, her brows knitting together, her eyes narrowing. "Nor the power to demand my loyalty."

 

     Regina laughed then, her hands bracing down against the desk, leaning so close that Emma could smell her perfume, expensive and heedy, hints of something spicy and yet sweet - perhaps, she thought, nutmeg. She took notice of the curve of Regina's neck, making note of the spot where her collarbones peaked out from Regina's gray blouse, calling out to her. Then, her eyes traced back up to Regina's lips, to the dark stain of product on her mouth, and at last to meet her eyes once more. Pupils, perhaps even more dilated now, and Emma wondered if it wasn't another type of frustration plaguing the mayor.

 

     "You have no idea the powers that I have, Sherrif." Regina's fingers toyed against the handcuffs Emma had recently displaced to her desk, and a brief image came to mind that sent heat rushing between Emma's thighs. She swallowed, considering the warmth of Regina's breath against her skin, so close that if she were to incline her head just so their lips would press together. Her own shifted into a smirk, hand snatching the handcuffs and in a swift movement attaching one cuff to Regina's slender wrist, satisfaction racing through her at the expression of shock on Regina's face.

 

    "You know, usually if you have power, you don't have to remind everyone of it every chance that you get, Madam Mayor."

 

     A small snarl worked it's way up Regina's throat. "Take this cuff off of me this instance, Swan, or you will regret it."

 

     "Will I?" Emma's head cocked to the side and she smiled, pulling the other woman closer by the cuff. Regina jerked forward in surprise, but her pupils were still just as dilated, her breath coming shorter now with the force of her arousal.

 

    It was Regina who at last closed the space between them, her kiss - like the rest of her - coming harsh and beautifully brutal. Emma let the woman believe she was winning at this for a moment, a moment only where she learned the feel of Regina's mouth, the desperation of her lips that made her wonder how long it had been since she was kissed like this. How long since she'd had any real passion swelling inside of her - how long since she was able to give herself. Emma smirked into the kiss, standing and breaking the touch of their lips for long enough to grab the mayor by the hips as she emerged from her desk. Regina, to her pleased surprise, allowed herself to be led, leashed by the return of Emma's mouth slotted against her own. There was an urgency between them now, the fire in Emma's loins swelling as she backed Regina against the wall, kissing down her delicate neck, scraping her teeth against her rival's jugular to hear the hiss of pleasure that escaped her. Emma shifted, leading Regina still, her right hand a steady presence teasing against the skin she exposed beneath Regina's blouse. Regina's head fell back against the cell bars Emma had guided her to, a moan parting her lips, their vibrant color leaving trails where Emma's own had borrowed it. The Sherrif made use of the distraction, hooked the chain of the handcuffs through the bars and captured Regina's other wrist, chaining her. To Emma's surprise, Regina chuckled.

 

      "It would seem you have the power now, Ms. Swan. What will you-" Regina's words fell away as Emma captured her in a searing kiss once more. Her teeth tugged teasingly against Regina's lower lip, causing the mayor to arch forward, her body seeking the contact it had as of yet been denied. Victory and arousal both swept over Emma, and her fingers began to hastily undo the buttons of Regina's blouse, feeling her own impatience rising now. She had been waiting for this since the moment Regina had invited her in for cider, and every quarrel between the two had only served to increase her desire, to stoke the fire within her. Emma popped the last button free and pulled Regina's blouse aside, her kisses again moving south. They did not stop at Regina's collarbones now, however, instead eagerly pressing against the tops of her breasts, still bound by the black lace of her bra. This Emma greedily tugged down, rewarded with the dusky flesh of Regina's nipples, aching no doubt to be touched. Emma could not help but comply, her lips teasingly closing around the raised peak, tongue laving against Regina's sensitive flesh, hearing the way she cried out in response. Her desperate tone was so unlike anything Emma had come to expect of her, and it made her want nothing more than to ellict more such sounds, to know what it was to drive Regina Mills to a state of frenzied madness. Emma wanted nothing more than Regina's everything, to own and possess her completely, this woman who struck fear with a singe glance.

 

     Her fingers trailed down, over Regina's breasts, ghosting over her navel and noting the way that this drew a soft whimper from Regina, caused her thighs to tremble. Emma smirked, her mouth fixing it's attentions upon the other breast as her digits slipped into Regina's skirt. More lace and then silk greeted her fingers, damp with Regina's desire.

 

     "Fuck," Emma murmured in a mix of surprise and of delight. "You're so wet for me."

 

     "Ms. Swan, if you don't cease this teasing and fuck me-"

 

     "You'll what?" The Sherrif removed her fingers for but a moment, pressing her body against Regina's own. Her hands wandered, down Regina's back to feel the way she shuddered, grasping her ass and earning from this a desperate press forward. "I'm in control, Madam Mayor. Remember?"

 

     Before Regina could answer, Emma yanked at the zipper upon her skirt and let the fabric pool to the floor. Regina gasped at her sudden nakedness, the cool air hitting her thighs, causing them to press together. Emma shook her head, tsking as she grasped Regina's legs and urged them open.

 

     "None of that," Emma warned, her fingers delighting in teasing at the wetness between Regina's legs, touching her over the fabric of her black underwear to hear her softly gasp, to see her arch to the contact. Emma's finger traced against the outline of Regina's clothing, enough pressure to be felt but through the fabric not nearly enough to make her come.

 

     "Now," Emma whispered, breath hot against Regina's ear as she nipped upon the lobe, then down, marking the other woman's flesh like she were claiming her - like a sign of ownership. "What do you want?"

 

     An impatient huff departed Regina. "You know what I _want-_." The last word came out in the firm of a startled cry, Emma's free hand delivering a stinging tap against Regina's outer thigh.

 

     "Ask nicely."

 

     "Please." The word was soft on Regina's tongue. "Fuck me."

 

     "Anything for you, Madam Mayor." Emma said in a half laugh. Her fingers worked aside the offending material, one digit and then the next slipping into Regina's wetness. She was rewarded by Regina's startled moan, by the way that the woman clenched about her fingers desperately. Emma's gaze became focused upon the mayor's expressions, on the desire that fluttered her lashes and reddened her cheeks. Her pace was quick, thumb working over Regina's clit as she fucked the mayor, lost in the beauty of her lack of composure. She crooked her fingers as she fucked them into Regina, thinking briefly of what it would be to have the woman in her bed, in her lap, filled with something more than just Emma's fingers, fucking herself the way Emma did now. Regina's breath was staccato, unsteady, Emma's clever fingers catching at the spot inside of her that drew her moans higher, that made Regina gasp out her need. Emma knew that the other woman was not long to last, could feel the way her wetness was pulling Emma in even as she fucked her deeper. She felt her own desire mounting, and knew what it was she needed from Regina.

 

     "Come," Emma herself nearly begged of the other woman, her lips stealing yet another kiss. "Come, Regina. For me."

 

     Regina's body pressed upwards, her head fell back, Emma's command heard. The sherrif delighted in the sound of her desire, in the surprise of her gasp as her hips rolled desperately toward the friction. Regina's grip grew vice-like, pulsating with the force of her orgasm until at last she collapsed back against the bars, breathless, boneless, only held up by Emma's hand at her hip.

 

-

 

     Later, as Regina was leaving she would turn to look at Emma, her gaze stern again. "We'll speak to no one of this," she warned solemnly. Emma raised her hands, as if in surrender.

 

     "Whatever you say, Madam Mayor." But there was a smile on her lips as she watched Regina slip the handcuffs they had used into her purse as she walked out the door.


End file.
